


Too Early for this

by Seychelles



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seychelles/pseuds/Seychelles





	Too Early for this

My name is Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon, guy who managed to save the world a few times (mostly by sheer dumb luck), and boyfriend of Annabeth Chase. I’ve seen a lot of weird stuff in my seventeen years, but apparently stuff could still get weirder. Just my luck.   
I glanced at the blond stranger sitting on one of the beat-up chairs in my Mom’s kitchen as I shoveled blue sugar into my coffee. Gods know I needed it badly.   
“So you’re basically a zombie?”  
Blond Guy looked at me strangely, like he hadn’t thought about that. “Kind of. I’m an elijanger. Basically a warrior who has died in battle and was sent to Valhalla, to train to fight in Ragnorok. Which is basically the end of the world. No biggie”  
“So you’re a holy zombie.”  
He sighed. “Sure let’s go with that.”  
I take a sip of my coffee. It taste like sweetened motor oil. I’d probably drink three cups before the morning is up. Demigods are caffeine addicts. “And your Annabeth’s cousin? Mavis, right?  
“Magnus, and yes I am.”  
“So why are you bothering me?”  
“While there’s this monster in the Oldman River, and Annabeth said you were the son of the sea God…”  
“Say no more.”


End file.
